kalleankasverigefandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Don Rosa
år) |Row 2 title = Adress |Row 2 info = Louisville, Kentucky, USA |Row 3 title = Områden |Row 3 info = Tecknare och manusförfattare|image = File:DonRosa.jpg |imagewidth = 150px|Row 4 title = Aktiv |Row 4 info = 1987-2005 |Row 5 title = Första serie |Row 5 info = Solens son (manus och teckningar)}} Keno Don Hugo Rosa, född 29 juni 1951, är en Farbror Joakim- och Kalle Anka-tecknare och -manusförfattare från Louisville i Kentucky i USA. Han är känd för sina detaljrika teckningar och sin mycket noggranna research som han gjort före varje serie. Han ses ofta som en arvtagare till den store legenden Carl Barks.thumb|[[Guld-Ivar Flinthjärta tecknad av Don Rosa]] Serietidningsförlaget Egmont har gett ut alla Don Rosas Disney-serier i en boksamling under titeln Don Rosas samlade verk. Biografi Don Rosa föddes 29 juni 1951 i Louisville, Kentucky. Redan som liten var han intresserad av serier, eftersom hans syster var seriesamlare. Helst läste han Disney-serier som Donald Duck, Uncle $crooge ''och ''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. Han blev en mycket hängiven beundrare av Carl Barks, utan att till en början känna till hans namn. År 1969 påbörjade han sina studier vid universitetet i Kentucky där han år 1973 slutligen tog examen som civilingenjör. Under sin tid på universitetet hade han tecknat serier i skoltidningen som han även vann ett pris för. Serien om Lance Pertwillaby blev så populär att han fick en egen serietidning, och efter en stund gjordes huvudpersonen om till superhjälten Captain Kentucky. Efter sin ingenjörsutbildning fick Rosa ta över familjens byggföretag, men samtidigt hade han hållit barndomsintresset för serier vid liv. Han jobbade sedan med olika illustratörsjobb, till största delen som hobby, men år 1982 lade han av, och ritade inte ett enda streck på flera år. thumb|En sida som Don Rosa har färglagt och sålt. 4-5 år senare upptäckte han förlaget Gladstone Publishing. De återupplivade serietidningen Uncle Scrooge och några andra, vilka blev de första amerikanska serietidningarna med Disney-karaktärer sedan 1970-talet. Don Rosa ringde genast upp redaktören och frågade om han fick göra en serie för förlaget. Redaktören bad Rosa att skicka en serie, och redan nästa dag började han teckna sin första ankserie Solens son (The son of the sun). Serien blev genast en succé. Gladstone bad naturligtvis om mer och de blev inte missnöjda. Don Rosa sålde familjeföretaget och började teckna ankor på heltid. 1990 började han arbeta för det danska förlaget Egmont (vid den tiden kallat Gutenberghus). Han jobbade där fram till 2008 då det blev klart att han inte kunde teckna mer, på grund av dålig syn och låg lön. Sin sista serie, Fången vid Ångestfloden (The Prisoner of White Agony Creek), hade han dock gjort redan 2005.Don Rosa m.fl. (2004). Hall of Fame: De stora serieskaparna nr 1: Don Rosa. Stil och utmärkelser thumb Don Rosas stil brukar sägas vara väldigt speciell. I början av sin karriär var hans stil ganska lik Carl Barks, eftersom denne var Rosas stora inspirationskälla. I stort sett var alla ansiktsuttrycken och poserna hämtade från Carl Barks serier. Det var dock ändå något speciellt med alla detaljer och referenser till Barks berättelser. Man kan också se hur Rosas stil med tiden utvecklats och blivit en mer egen stil. Ibland förekommet små figurer i hans serier, t.ex. fåglar eller möss, som skapar små korta parallellhistorier i serien. Don Rosa har en uppenbar kärlek för långa äventyrsserier, och för att få plats med hela serien på de antal sidor han har till sitt förfogande pressar han ofta in upp till 13 rutothumbr per sida. Hans serier utspelar sig också senast på 1950-talet, något som skiljer honom från alla andra tecknare, som allra oftast placerar seriernas händelser i samma år som serien är gjord. Något som även utmärker Don Rosa är hur han tecknar i en mer vuxen stil, ofta har referenser till olika historiska händelser, och lägger en stor del av sin tid på att forska om platserna ankorna besöker i hans serier. Detta gör att hans serier uppskattas av äldre läsare, även vuxna. Rosas humor är också speciell då han ofta låter karaktärerna diskutera Kalle Anka-universumets outtalade konstigheter, t.ex. frånvaron av föräldrar och björnbusarnas avsaknad av förnamn. Detta är en sorts metahumor. thumb|Serien "En bergvinnare" är byggd på ordvitsar. Don Rosa tar gärna med ordvitsar i sina serier, men när han började arbeta för Egmont fick han begränsa sina ordvitsar, då Egmont gav ut serier på flera olika språk och det blev för svårt att översätta. Ett exempel på en serie som han gjorde innan han kom till Egmont och som helt bygger på ordvitsar är En bergvinnare (Fortune on the Rocks). I stort sett innehåller första rutan i alla Rosas serier dedikationen D.U.C.K., som betyder "Dedicated to Unca Carl from Keno" (Tillägnad farbror Carl från Keno).http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don_Rosa (10.2.2014)thumb|Don Rosa använder sin detaljerade stil till att driva med skönlitteratur. Verk thumb|[[Don Rosa vid signeringsbordet]] Hans två mest kända verk är Kalle Ankas släktträd (Donald Duck Family Tree), ett släktträd som han skapade 1993 och som innehåller alla släktingar till Kalle Anka som nämnts av Rosas store idol Carl Barks, och Farbror Joakims liv (The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck), ett serieepos på tolv kapitel som han gjorde mellan 1992 och 1994, och som knyter ihop historien om Joakim von Ankas liv efter referenser från Carl Barks serier. Don har även skapat grundaren till Gröngölingarna; Cyprianus Knös. Det land där Don Rosa är mest populär är Finland, och för sina finländska fans gjorde Rosa 1999 serien Jakten på Kalevala (The Quest For Kalevala), där ankorna får nys om kvarnen Sampo, som maler en oändlig ström av mjöl, salt och guld, från Finlands nationalepos Kalevala. Serien är en av de saker som oftast nämns i Don Rosa-sammanhang i Finland, och den är även uppskattad i många andra länder. Alla hans verk har publicerats på svenska i Don Rosas samlade verk. Don Rosa fyller 60 år När Don fyllde 60 år 2011 hyllades han under hela året. Det började med att han fick vara gästredaktör för Kalle Anka & C:o nr 25 2011. Dock var den gamla redaktionen med och bestämde den första serien, Ankan som inte fanns, som Don gjort till Kalles 60-årsdag 1994. De serier som han valde själv var en serie tecknad av Arild Midthun och en serie av Carl Barks. Sedan så gav man ut "Farbror Joakims liv" som tre sommarbilagor till den ordinarie Kalle-tidningen. Men det var inte nog med det, man släppte "Don Rosas samlade verk" och Don gästade Bokmässan i Göteborg. Läs mer Lista över serier av Don Rosa Referenser fr:Don Rosa it:Don Rosa Kategori:Personer Kategori:Serietecknare Kategori:Manusförfattare till serier